


Mary Sue

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-16
Updated: 2008-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Written for Round IV of porn_battle on InsaneJournal. Prompt: Supernatural, Sam/Dean, zombie apocalypse. Warnings: Total crack. A surprise crossover which you may or may not get. If you don't, go to Wiki and type in the character name mentioned in Dean's final statement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

_____________________________

"Jesus, Dean! How many of them _are_ there?" Sam wipes the breath-fog off the inside of the Impala's windshield. "Hey, a little lower, okay? Mnn, that's good..."

 

"Don't know, Sammy." Dean shifts and gets more comfortable before he deep-throats his brother again. "Forty, fifty maybe. How the fuck should _I_ know, I'm kinda busy in case you haven't noticed."

 

Sam moans and his belly tightens up. He's getting close. "Where...where do you think they all came from?" The hoard of zombies is getting closer, encroaching on the car as they stumble and lurch cross the old St. Louis graveyard.

 

Dean rolls his eyes and takes another lick of Sam's dick. "You see anybody that's still actually _living_ out there?"

 

Sam makes a bigger clear spot on the window with the heel of his hand. "Yeah," he says with a sharp little moan, "I think so. _Ooh..._ "

 

Dean swipes his tongue over the head of Sam's dick and smiles when his brother squirms. "Is it a chick?"

 

Sam's long lashes flutter and his eyes cross. He blinks hard and shakes his head in an effort to clear out the cobwebs. "Looks like it, yeah."

 

Dean swirls his tongue down the length of Sam's erection. "Does she have long, luxurious, curly, black hair reminiscent of her Mexican ancestry, cascading about her strong, scarred shoulders? Pale, porcelain, china-white Germanic skin? And large, luminous, soulful brown eyes? And a Browning Hi-Power nine-millimeter pistol tucked in a shoulder-holster that's strapped near a firm, ample breast, expertly concealed by her casual clothing? And is there a real pretty guy with long, lush, silky black hair standing next to her, with gleaming white fangs, an elegantly frilly shirt, who's decidedly gay-looking and most likely French and is staring at her, adoringly, _so_ adoringly, with lust in his midnight blue eyes? And does she look really, really horny?"

 

Sam's dick twitches but he manages a nod, one eyebrow arching up. "How the hell did you _know_ all that? Oh god, Dean, I'm gonna _mnnnhhh god!_ "

 

Dean takes his brother's cock down his throat again, sucks good and hard until Sam unloads, thick and wet and warm on his tongue. He swirls Sam's come around in his mouth, savors the taste before swallowing. "Fuckin' Anita Blake. God, I hate that bitch."

_____________________________


End file.
